battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenzo Hyoudo
Kenzo Hyoudo (兵堂 剣蔵) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and Battle Spirits Brave. Appearance Kenzo has blueish green hair and eyes of a matching color. He wears a yellow headband, decorated with ladybugs. He wears a green and white shirt, plaid shorts, and long yellow socks. His battle form is yellow, and has the appearance of a horned creature's skull. In Brave, he wears a red and yellow shirt, similar to Dan Bashin's in the previous series, and blue shorts. His headband no longer includes ladybugs. Instead, he wears one on a necklace. He now has glasses identical to Meganeko's from the first series. He also wears a white lab coat. Later on, he would wear a plaid-brown collared shirt beneath a pink-and-green long-sleeved shirt with a yellow line, and white pants and get a bobcut for his hair, though occasionally, he'd switch back to using his headband. Personality Kenzo often seems mature for his age. He does have a very childish side as well, for example, often being more easily frightened then his comrades. He gets very angry when provoked, and can be somewhat impatient. He's also a genius. Biography 'Gekiha Dan' Kenzo is a card battler from Earth who first appeared at the Grand Rolo Championship. Despite being only 9 years old, he claimed to have a history of tournament wins. Using his green X-rare, The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo , he defeated a possessed Suzuri, and was able to advance to the final round against Dan. Before the match began, he declared his victory, and explained that his wish he wanted granted was to become an invincible card battler. Yuuki revealed that Kenzo was actually the green soldier, not Kajitsu, as Dan believed. Seeing that Kenzo's wish was selfish, and that he didn't care what happened to the Otherworlders, Dan was determined to defeat him. When Kenzo realized he was losing, he began to throw a tantrum, and he cried after the match. Dan enjoyed the match with him, and invited Kenzo, whom he now considered a friend, to battle again some time. After the championship, Kenzo reluctantly remains with the chosen card battlers. Though he found Magisa annoying, for never remembering his name, he was genuinely concerned about Kajitsu, whom Yuuki left with them. Because Kajitsu was displaying the green symbol, he suggested they travel to the green world to help her recover. Kenzo's plan was working, but they were soon attacked by Leon, who planned to take back Kajitsu. Kenzo challenged him, but was defeated, because he didn't anticipate that Leon would use multiple colors. Clackey was able to defeat Leon, who retreated. The core soldiers thought they were safe after that, but Leon placed a tracking device on Kenzo's bag. Once Magisa found out about the device, she destroyed it. However, Kenzo was angry about being used, and tried to challenge Leon again. He also hoped he could encourage Dan to battle again, as he had refused to since losing to Otherworld King. When Kenzo was near defeat, Dan jumped down into the battle field to take the last blow with him. Later, all the bearers of cores light planned to travel to their respective colored worlds, and destroy the Grand Cores of the Horizon Ladders. They would put their own symbols in there place. Hearing that as a result, they might end up becoming the sun, Kenzo was afraid to do this, and surprised that the others all easily agreed. However, hearing that it was his choice to make, he decided that he would go along with it. Each of the core soldiers were challenged by a Pantera robot of their respective color. Kenzo defeated his opponent, and destroyed the Grand Core, but it turned out that the robot itself was the true Grand Core. Their plan was put on hold when Otherworld King bought a section of Grand Rolo to Earth, as part of his own plan. Now on Earth, the core soldiers made their first objective to take back Magisa's deck. Kenzo and the others tried to battle the soldiers blocking there way, allowing Dan and Magisa to get through to the end. When Magisa's power was restored, to Kenzo's surprise, she was able to remember his name. Later, Kenzo worked together with Mai to implant a virus that would shut off power systems and stop the military, who was siding with Otherworld King. Kenzo had secret contacts who were able to help him. There plan was only a temporary success. When it came time for the final battle with Otherworld King, Kenzo lent Dan Byak-Garo, and watched the battle, which was projected to the world through the soldiers' core symbols. In the epilogue, Kennzo attends a reunion of the core soldiers. 'Brave' Kenzo traveled to the future to work as a scientist, alongside Stella Korabelishchikov. She, like Magisa, never called him by the proper name, and the two seemed to be quite competitive for partners. When Dan arrived, Kenzo and Stella informed him that because of the creation of the mazoku continent Oct, the Earth would reset itself in a year. The two also researched the Otherworld Observation Records, where they learned about the legend of the 12 Zodiac X-rares, the tools needed to prevent the Earth's reset. Although Kenzo stopped battling regularly, in order to focus on more important work, he accepted Plym's challenge when he found out she thought he was weak. Because of Plym's inexperience, and the fact that he now had three Byak-Garos, Kenzo defeated her easily. Plym fell in love with him as a result. Kenzo seemed happy to go along with this, giving her his autograph and warning her that by getting involved too deeply with him, she might get burned. When Barone was injured by Duc, and taken in by the Sophia for treatment, Stella volunteered to take care of him, and dragged Kenzo along to help. They found that his DNA was identical to that of a humans, meaning that humans and mazoku are the same species. In order to use the 12 Zodiac X-rares, a shrine at the north pole was needed. Some of the Sophia crew traveled to space to find the pole. Kenzo stayed behind then. When they returned, successful, Stella had him come with her to the arctic to locate the actual shrine. Using the Otherworld Records, they bought it out into the open. All that was missing, they realized, was the identity of the person who would pull the trigger to activate the X-rares' power. Dan and Barone battled over who would pull the trigger, with Dan as the victor. It wasn't until Dan won the battle that Kenzo and Stella realized that Dan would actually become the trigger, as someone with his strength was needed. In the epilogue, Kenzo returns with Mai and Suzuri to their own time. He and Mai talked about how they were ready to face the past again. 'Manga (Gekiha Dan)' Although he is the true green soldier, like in the anime, he appears only as a minor enemy. He teams up with Leon in a tag battle against Mai and Kazan, and is defeated. 'Manga (Brave)' His role is largely the same as in the anime, but because Stella doesn't appear, he's the only scientist. Deck Kenzo uses a green deck. His deck has contained at some point, the following: Battle Stats: Trivia *He is often mistaken as a girl by viewers, due to his appearance. *He shares a seiyuu with Fant in Battle Spirits Brave *He shares a voice with Hajime Hinobori in the Italian dub. *The kanji (剣;ken) in his name means blade, like his key spirit, The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo . Appearances: Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave (manga) Battle Spirits Digital Starter (DS) Gallery Kenzo2.jpg Dan ep16.jpg Kenzou3.jpg Kenzoeyecatch1.jpg Kenzoeyecatch2.jpg Kenzou2.jpg Kenzo.png Kenzo with laptop.png|Trap has a laptop Imag.jpg|Fanart Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Bearers Of Core's Light Category:Male characters Category:Green card battlers Category:Main Characters